Chinese patent No. CN201220545966.X discloses a module connector. The module connector includes a data signal electrical connector, a first radio frequency signal electrical connector and a second radio frequency signal electrical connector which are separately and individually manufactured and molded, and a shielding casing made of a metal material. The shielding casing surrounds outer surfaces of the data signal electrical connector, the first radio frequency signal electrical connector and the second radio frequency signal electrical connector. The shielding casing includes an upper shielding casing and a lower shielding casing. The upper shielding casing and the lower shielding casing jointly cooperate to define multiple accommodating cavities accommodating the data signal electrical connector and the first and second radio frequency signal electrical connectors.
However, electrical connectors of different specifications are accommodated in the same shielding casing, thus it is not convenient to separate or combine the electrical connectors of the different specifications to be used individually or in combination.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.